lar relaciones prohibidas
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: si son las gran "O" que no aparecieron en ¿podrá ser el destino cambiado? y las pongo prque me las han pedido. Si no te agradan leer temas sexuales te pido entonces que no abras este fic y te ahorres tus comentarios mordaces. co0ntenido alatamente yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Okas aquí va para todas las chicas que leyeron mi fic y me dejaron Review:

Las orgias canceladas del fic.

Por cierto mi mail es:mamu_

Miren a Baby leo me gusta mucho jejeje:

.com/art/TMNT-AU-Leo-tot-113690097

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primera orgía.

(esta orgia parecia despues de que sus hermanos impulsen a Leo a seguir su sueño de ser artista, ya que esta parte a diferencia de cómo fue pulblicada aquí, aparece mucho despues de la violacion de Leo en los cuadernos)

osease esta escrita despues de la relacion entre rapha y Donnie (como si las muertes de los hermanitosd e Rapha hubieran sido una terrible pesadilla solamente y ellos estan vivos en realidad)

Y en fin, todas salen antes de que Leo muera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos a darte tu regalo de espedida Leo, te harenos sentir como debe ser el sexo para ti verdaderamente, y no debes temernos, nosotros jamás te lastimaremos -Rapha se acercó a él y lo besó –Te demostraremos cuanto es en verdad lo que te queremos.

Ante eso lo recostaron en una colchoneta (esta parte viene después de que tocaron el teclado inmenso que Donnie había hecho) Y donnie le amarró las manos tras la espalda

-¿qué es lo que hacen? les preguntó.

-Te haremos disfrutar del momento, no debes temer –Rapha le pasó la lengua por la mejilla.

-Yo…Yo –ante la acción de su hermano sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Vas a estar muy bien hermanito –ahora Mike lo besó y le introdujo la lengua hasta casi tocarle la admigdalas.

-Tranquilo Leo –Donnie le comenzó a acariciar con un dedo desde el pecho hasta llegar a su concha intermedia.

Leonardo al sentir las caricias en aquella zona dio un respingo.

-Confía en nosotros –le dijo Rapha al oido –No hay porque temer.

Leo decidió relajarse, ya después podría vengarse.

Cuando el caparazón que cubría sus partes nobles comenzó a ceder ante las cariciás de Donatello, este sacó con mucho cuidado el miembro de su hermano y le lamió la punta, haciendo que Leo se arquera de placer.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó la tortuga de morado.

-Sí, mucho –le dijo y Donnie sonrió ante eso.

-Álzalo un poco Donnie –le pidió Rapha y Donnie así lo hiz poniéndo las manos debajo de la cadera de su hermano Y entonces fue uando Leo sintió la lengua caliente de Rapha recorrerle su entrada, haciendole soltar un gemido de placer.

No había duda de que el estaban haciendo perder la razón y luego Mike le introdujo sumiembro en la boca y sus gemidos fueron acallados (el sensei no estaba en casa)

Durante ese acto sexual con su hermano mayor los tres cambiaban de posiciones y realmente estaban disfrutando de él y de esta forma y antes de que fuera penetrado por alguno de ellos, tuvo su primer orgasmo y eyaculación.

Raphael habia recogido too el plvo de su ehrmano en la boca y lo que sobro Mike Y donnie lo tomaron con los dedos y luego lo saborearon y otro poco lo utilizaron para lubricarlo.

-Antes que nada hermanito, vamos a abrirte un poco más para que no te duela mucho –Donnie tomó uno de los nunchakos de Mike y se lo introdujeron solamente un poco por un lado y lograron encontrar su punto de excitación,

-Creo que ya es suficiente Donnie –Rapha se acercóa Leo y poniéndolo boca abajo y alzándole un poco la cadera nuevamente comenzó a penetrarlo poco a poco.

-Me duele –dijo en un susurro y no pudo evitar un grito cuando el duro miembro de su hermano entró en el.

La sangre le comenzo a escurrir entre als piernas y las, manos se le lastimaron un poco por la cuerda que se las sujetaba.

-¿Sabes Leo? –le susurró Rapha en el oido –Me vaz a odiar por esto pero durante tu violación te veias realmente soberbio y cuando yo lo hice contigo eras apatitosamente sexual, te movias de una manera realmente excitante, que hace que la persona que esta contigo en esos momentos quiera más y queira repetir otras noches contigo -mientras hablaba con él, suavemente le besaba el cuello -… Quisiera oirte gemir nuevamente.

Mientras hablaba con el, poco a poco lo comenzó a penetrar y cuando entro en él se espero unos momentos y tiempos despues, ya entraba y salia de él y cada vez a mayor velocidad y ambos gritaban y gemian por el placer, los otros dos los observaban y vieron que Leonardo realmente se veía más apetecibles y en esos momento se veía más hermoso de lo que era.

Rapha le sonrió se vació en él.

-Donnie, creo que te toca –Donatello sonrió y Mike le soltó las manos a su hermano

mientras que leo seguía boca abajo.

Luego Donnie lo sentó de espaldas hacia el y así lo penetró. sus refeljos quedaron ante el espejo.

Leo al darse cuenta de ello, giró el rostro, no quería verse teniendo aquellos actos con sus hermanos. era algo sucio e impropio y sobre todo imperdonable… Era… era…exhitante, maravilloso. El verse a sí mismo en el espejo mientras su hermano lo subía y lo bajaba rítmicamente.

De pronto comenzó a pedir más.

Y era un misterio comos e lo estaban haciendo ya que ellos eyaculaban, pero él no.

-Es calido –dijo Leo cuando su hermano se vino dentro de él, y sentir como le llenaba por completo el intestino y el estómago.

-Bien Leo, ya vamos a terminar –Mike lo acostó boca arriba y flexionandole las piernas sobre su plastrón, entró en él-.. Que calido y rico te sinetes hermanito –le dijo ya que él era muy estrecho –tu entrada es muy apretada –hizo que las piernas de su hermano rodearan su cadera.

DE repente leo sintió como si una descarga elérctrica le recorriera la espina dorsal.

Donnie al verlo comenzó a darle un sexo oral y Rapha le comenzo a pasear la lengua desde lso labios hasta su plexo solar y viceversa.

Segundos después Leo ya no pudo más y lanzando un grito se vació por completo dentro de la boca de Donatello.

La tortuga de color azul cayó semidesfallecido sobre el colchon y respiraba con dificultad, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sudaba.

-¿Cansado? –Rapha le acarició el rostro –No te preocupes, estuviste sublime –le beso la sien derecha.

-Y no te perocupes hermanito, te lohicimos porque te queremos mucho –le dijo Mike.

-Eres lo mejor y lo más bello que tenemos Leo –Donnie se sentó a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

¿quieren leer las demás relaciones sexuales que cancele?


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy y juanis**: solamente espero que por el calor que les de no se me vayan a derretir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Segunda relación prohibida.**

Cuando Leo terminó una de sus tantas mediotaciones (esto sucede antes de que Donnie se entere de la puntuación de su hermano en un CI) y estaba acostado en su cama (horas después de aquella orgía que le hicieron sus hermanos).

Luego se puso de pie y se contempló en un espejo y vio que incluso sus facciones eran más finas que als de sus hermanos he incluso era más delgado.

Dio un suspiro y estaba por meterse dentro de las cobijas de su cama cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Adelante –dijo y vio entrar a Donnie.

-Vengo a ponerte un poco de pomada, sino mañana te dolerá hasta el alma.

-Gracias –le dijo y su hermano comenzó a curarlo con mucho cuidado -¿Y el sensei?

-Meditando –le respondió –le falta aun mucho tiempo para que salga de la sala.

-Ya veo –Leo se sentó sobre su cama.

-Bueno, ya me retiro –pero cuando Donatello iba a salir de la habitación, Leonardo lo tomó del antebrazo y lo arrojó en la cama boca arriba -¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que courre?

-¿Te vaz tan pronto? déjame agradecerte lo de esta mañana –al interpretar las palabras de su hermano mayor, Donnie abrió la boca sorprendido

-Leo… yo… yo _la tortuguita de antifaz morado estaba un poco nervioso y asustado.

-Vamos. lo disfrutarás –le dijo -. aparte ustedes me lo hicieron sin mi consentimiento ya un así he de reconocer que me gustó –Mientras hablaba con su hermano le amarró las manos sobre la cabecera y lo besó suavemente –Prometo que no te voy a lastimar –le sonrió y fue suficiente ya que cuando sonreía. Leo sabía que tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Ambos comenzron a besarse y Leo besaba a su hermano de una manera demasiado sexy y sensual. Incluso la saliba de ambos comenzó a recorrer sus barbillas.

-Te calientas muy rápido ¿eh Donnie? –le susurró y con las puntas de loas dedos de sus manos le comenzó a cosquillear las caderas y las ingles.

-No…no digas eso por favor –no pudo reprimir un quejido de palcer cuando Leo con su lengua recorrió suavemente, desde el cuello hasta su barbilla. _leo espera, nos pueden oir.

-Pues si nos ven sería más exhitante ¿no crees?

-¡No bromees! –ante el espanto de su hermano Leonardo rió y comenzó a saborearle el plastrón.

Incluso le dibujaba círculos con la lengua.

Donnie no pudo evitar gemir cuando la lengua de su ehrmano se dirigió a su entrepierna.

-Leo, Leo –inconscientemente le abrió más las piernas (¿Quién no quisiera ser Donnie en estos momentos?)

-Curioso, tus piernas están libres Donnie, podrías patearme y sin embargo no lo haces…

-Es que… me gusta –le susurró.

-Ah vaya, con que es por eso –ahora que se dio cuanta de tenía libre el acceso habia el miembro de su hermano comenzó a masturbarlo oralmente incluso le pasaba la lengua como si chupara alguna varita de caramelo.

Los dedos de donnie por la exhitación y los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo se arqueaban.

-No tengas miedo de eyacular, quiero saborearlo –leonardo aumentó el ritmo de sus succiones.

-¡Basta por favor Leo, ya no puedo más! –le dijo.

-No Donnie, tengo que castigarte –sus labios de nuevos e curvaron en una sonrisa –Luego me ayudarás con Mike… Yo lo prepararé para que tú lo penetres primero y ya luego –comenzó a darel el beso negro -… castigaremos a Rapha.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres castigarnos? Te lo hicimos porque te queremos.

-Y se los agradezco y no negaré que al principio tenía miedo, pero después lo disfruté mucho.. Pero como soy su hermano mayor pues…

-Eso no lo discuto… ¡Ah! –gimió al sentir los dedos de su hermano introducirse en su esfinter.

-Eso me alegra, aparte quiero dejarles un buen recuerdo si es que alguna vez me llego a ir para siempre –le alzó un poco las piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo.

Donnie se arqueba por el dolor, peor tampoco quería quese detuviera.

-¡¡¡Leo!!! –gritó cuando fue penetrado por completo y un poco de sangre salió de él.

-¿Te dolió? –al preguntarle, la voz de Leo se oyó dulce y preocupada –Lo siento desntro de poso te comenzará a guatar –le besó las mejillas varias veces para retirarle las lágrimas.

Y en efesctiva así fue, ambos lo estaban disfrutrando enormemente, hasta que tuvieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Leo se desplomó sobre Donnie y cuando se sintió mejor, le besó la mejilla y lo soltó.

Donnie al tener libres las manos, se las sobó un poco.

-¿tye lastime mucho? –le dijo.

-No, no te preocupes –le sonrió.

-Tú también tienes un sabor exquisito Donita –con un dedo le recorrió la barbilla hasta la nariz, la cual golpeó juguetonamente.

Ambos se quedaron acostados en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Reki:** Yo también quiero un Bonobon jajaja!!!!.

**Crazy:** ¿Y si mejor te sumerjo en una cubeta con hielos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Algo ligero" y tercera relación prohibida.**

Al dia siguiente las tortuguitas estaban en su casa y descansaban un poco después del entrenamiento matutino.

Más al rato su sensei los llevó al cine a ver un nuevo estreno y esa noche al regresar a casa, -Leo estaba lavando los platos de la cena

-Leo –Raphael lo abrazó por la espalda- Quiero hacerlo de nuevo contigo y a solas, como debió ser la vez anterior –lo giró hacia él con mucho cuidado y lo copmenzó a besar con pasión y arrebato.

Leo estaba sorprendido por aquella forma en que su hermano lo estaba besando y Rapha lo abrazó aun más.

-Te amo –le susurró la tortuga de rojo en el oido.

-Y yo a ti –le respondió.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto –le ayudo con los trastes para que terminara más rápido y luego subieron hasta la habitación de la tortuga de rojo a escondidas de su sensei.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Raphael cerró la puerta y luego aventó a Leo sobre su cama (tiene cama y Hamaca).

Ambos comenzaron a besarse con deseo y Rapha paseaba suavemnete sus manos sobre todo el cuerpo de su hermano y luego le quitó la cinta que tenía amarrada a la cadera, ya que está era bastante incómoda cuando estaban acostados.

-"Bueno, Mike se va a tener que esperar hasta mañana" –Pensó leo en loq eu rapha lo seguía besando y en cada rincon de su hermoso cuerpecito. (¿alguien dice lo contrario? ¿leo no tiene un cuerpecito rico?)

-¿sabes? ayer decidimos hacer una orgia contigo porque Donnie te aprecia, Mike te admira y yo te amo como a nadie en el mundo. No sólo eres el favorito del viejo Splinter (Leo lo sabia de antemano y sabía que su maestro jamás le haría algo así como lo que le estaban haciendo sus hermanos) (Uyyy Leo nisiqueiras sabes de lo que somos capaces tus admiradoras si en bverdad existieras… Shredder no te llegaría a violar a tiempo, no al menos antes que nsotras jajaja).

Luego Raphael comenzó a recorrer todo su lengua caliente por el cuerpo de su hermsno, terminando en las puntas de los dedos de los pies los cuales saboreó.

-"¿Entonces Donnie ayer sis e sintio utilizado?" –Leo se preguntó en su mente preocupado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó Rapha al verlo tan pensativo.

-¿Eh? No, nada –le dijo y lod ejó continuar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero Donnie en realidad no se sentí utilizado. Sabía que Leo no había tenido sexo con él, solo por el hecho de vengarse. Su hermano mayor no era así y en cambio qeuría volver a sentirlo, aparte Leo besaba de una forma realmente dulce.

-"Pero antes hay que hacerlo con Mike y luego agenciarnos a Rapha, ya que él fue quien empezó este jueguito y Rapha se equivoco, Leo también se ve tierno y soberbio cuando penetra a alguien" –estaba con su computadora.

Y mientras seguía pensandoen su hermano mayor y el jueguito que pronto harían com Mikey, sin darse cuenta comenzó a masturbarse y el calor pronto le comenzó a subir má y más. Rapha había despertado a espaldas de su maestro los instintos sexuales de cada uno de sus hermanos.

Y esos juegos eran realmente algo delicioso.

Y realmente Splinter no sospechaba nada, nada de las nada inocentes travesuras de sus hijitos.

Donnie estaba ya a punto de llegar al orgasmo e incluso su exhitación era tanta que se había introducido algo parecido a la cabeza de un desarmador (¿tengo que decir donde?).

Y al mismo tiempo que el tuvo su orgasmo, lso otros dos también y a diferencia de Leo y Rapha que acallaban sus gritos y gemidos con besos titánicos, el se tuvo que cubrir la boca para que su sensei no lo escuchara.

Mikey jugaba con su gameboy y no se enteraba de nada, aparte auna él esos jueguitos sexuales no lo atrapaban al 100%.

Donatello intentaba recuperar el aire y puso el desarmador sobre la mesa de trabajo y con un trapo se puso a limpiar todo, ya que si su maestro se daba cuenta d elo que había hecho, lo podría castigar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rapha descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Leo y éste se la acariciaba lenta y suavemente.

-No estuvo nada mal ¿Eh? –le dijo la tortuga de rojo.

-No, y me ha gustado. me sentí más exhitado que en una orgia –le confesó.

-Bueno es que apenas vamos empezando con el otro jueguito, tenemos que agarrarle más la oda –ambos rieron.

Luego el cansancio los vencio, leo se durmió con Rapha, quein lo abrazaba.

.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.

(como verán algunas situaciones son demasiado cortas)


	4. Chapter 4

**Reki**: Creo que hare rico a tu doctor jajaja.

**Juanis:** Espero que la compu se limpie bien y que no te me mueras antes de leer el final jeje. espero que lo proximo de tu review no sea un PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (alusión a la máquina del hospital que le conectan a algunos y suena sí cuando la gente ya se murio)

**Crazy:** Espero que sigas teniendo sueñso con Leo al estar leyendo esto jaja.

Bien, Sheyla continua su fic y allá a lo lejos se ve una especie de tina y a sus amiguitas sumergidas en agua helada, mientras la ven con ojitos suplicantes de que escriba más de la historia.

Shey se pone de pie y le pone mas hielitos a la tina para enfriar a sus amiguitas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuarta relacion prohibida. ¿Quién quisiera ser Mike?**

Al día siguiente Rapha y leo se despertarona ntes que su maestro, entrenaron y desayuron unos blanquillos con tocino y a las 11 Am, el sensei le pidió a Rapha que loa compañara a hacer el mandado.

Leo sacó una cocacola del refri y subio al segundo piso y se recargó en el barandal.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Donnie se le acercó al verlo tan pensativo.

-Donnie, creo que te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó antier, creo que te has de haber sentido utilizado.

-Para nada –le dijo-. Me gustó y lo disfrute, aparte, pude sentir que me apreciabas.

-Pero claro que los quiero a los tres Donnie, son lo más preciado que tengo. Si algo les llegase a pasar, me volvería loco del dolor.

Donatello se quedó viendo fijamente a su hermano. No podía imaginarse a alguien como leonardo, perdiendo la razón. Su hermano incluso era muy sereno y tranquilo, casi nada lo exaltaba y tomaba las cosas con mucha tranquilidad.

-Entonces –donnie cambiód e tema -¿Cuándo vamos por Mike? –Le preguntó y Leo le sonrió.

-En un ratito más –le dio un trago a su refresco.

-¿Me das un poco? –le preguntó y Leo le pasó la botella de refresco. No les daba asco compartir, ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Leo observó a donnie tomando la bebida poco a poco y cerrar los ojos. Donnie era bello y no una máquina sin sentimientos como muchos pensaban, y Leo lo escubrió plenamente hace dos noches.

Aparte no le gustaba mucho pelear y Leo no lo forzaba a que lo hiciera. pero eso si, si alguien se metía con sus hermanos, donatello no dudaba en usar su Bo en contra del agresor. No podía soportar que se metieran con ellos, en ese aspecto los 4 eran muy parecidos.

De repente Leo sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le rpeguntó al verlo.

-Nada, simplemente me preguntaba porque te gusta Mike, aunque no le encuentro nada malo.

-Me gusta por lo niño que es, la gran inocencia que tiene en el corazón y lo tierno que és. también su ingenuidad.

Leo sonrio de nuevo ante eso.

-¡Mikey! ¿Puedes venir por favor? –le grito Leo de repente y mike tomando su patineta subió.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dijo.

-Ven, nadamás quiero que vengas con Donnie a mi cuarto.

Los dos lo siguieron Y Mike no entendía nada.

-Vamos, adelante –los dejó pasar.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu cuarto Leo –dijo Mike y vio a todos lados (el suyo es un desastre).

Todos los cuartos cubrían las necesidades de cada uno de las tortugas, pero el más grande era el de Leo.

-Bien sentémonos en el suelo, está fresco y es más cómodo.

Los tres se tumbaron sobre el suelo.

-"¿Qué se traerá Leo entre manos?" –se preguntó la tortuga de morado y Mike seguía moviendo al cabeza y viendo el cuarto.

-"Si no hacemos esto, el sensei y Rapha nos atraparán" -Leo se puso de pie y buscó algo en lso cajones de su cómoda.

Sacó algo parecido a un tubo de pasta dental, sólo que no era pasta y se puso detrás de Mike.

Donatello lo observó sin entender.

-Te gustan los chocolates ¿no Mike?.

-Sí y mucho –se giró de perfil para ver a su hermano mayor.

-Pues en ese caso –Leo destapó el tubo que tenía en la mano –veremos que tal sabes tú con el chocolate –le exprimió un poco en el cuello y en el hombro.

-¿Qué... que estás haciendo? –le pregunto pero de pronto lanzó un gemido al sentir la lengua de Leo retirar todo aquel chocolate que le había untado.

-Realmente exquisito –le dijo (¡¡¡A mi también ponme chocolate Leo y les doy permiso a los 4 de quitarmelo!!!!!!!! gritan las amiguitas de Shey y ella. sólo las ve de reojo y con una gran gota de sudor. Leo solamente les sonrie y ellas emocionadas se desmayan) y le giró un poco la cara para besarlo y mientras lo hacia, le siguió vertiendo el chocolate y embarrándoselo por el resto del cuerpo.

Donnie los observó, Mikey realmente se veía adorable y sobre todo cuando se retorcia de placer ante los lenguetazos que Leo le daba (Shey sigue reanimando a sus amigas).

-Leo, me haces cosquillas –le dijo en un susurro.

-Pero no me dirás que no te gusta –le dijo (¡¡¡Nosotros no te diremos que no nos gusta Leo!!!!!!....-Ya reaccionaron)

-Sí me gusta –le dijo ya que jamás había sentido algo así y ante eso Leo sonrió.

-Donnie ¿No quieres probar un poco de este dulce cubierto de chocolate? –éste se acercó.

Mike sintió que moriría de placer al sentir las lenguas de sus hermanos recorrer su cuerpo y saborear el chocolate que estaba impregnado en él.

-Es cierto, eres exquisito Mike –Donnie le lamía incluso entre los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

Pero donde justamente Mike creyo no poder más fue cuando Leo le exprimió otro poco del chocolate en su miembro y otro poco en su entrada, las cuales comenzó a chupas y lamer a mayor velocidad.

-Ahh, Leo –gimió y arqueándose explotó dentro de la boca de su hermano yleo al igual que hizo con Donnie, ahce dos noches, se tragó por completo el semen de su hermanito menor, mezclado con el chocolate.

Luego le introdujo los dedos por detrás y lo continuó lubricando.

-Te estoy preparando para que Donnie pueda penetrarte nuevamente –le dijo y Mike palideceó un poco –No temas, sé que aun te va a doler un poco, puesto que aún no te acostumbras, pero pronto te acostumbraras. Bien, creo que estás listo.

Se puso de tras de él y sentándolo un poco le abrió als piernas.

-Es todo tuyo Donnie..

Donatello se acercó a ambos y agachandose un poco delante de Mikey y comenzó a penetrar al má pequeño de sus hermanos, al que amaba más que a ninguno.

-Me duele mucho donnie –le dijo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Shh, lo sé pequeño, pero no te haré daño alguno –iba entrando poco a poco en él para no lastimarlo mucho.

-Creo que tienes que abrir un poco má las piernas-Leo se las separó un poco más y Donnie pudo entrar con más facilidad, pero sin evitar que Mike lanzara un grito.

-Me dolio, me dolio mucho –se cubrió la cara con las manos y estaba llorando.

-Mike –Leo le tocó el hombro –Sabemos como duele, pero pronto se te pasará.

-Sí –respondió y se secó sus lagrimitas.

Donnie le sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

-Voy a empezar –Donnie aun seguía dentro de él y cuando lo vio más relajado comenzó a moverse.

Comenzó despacio y luego rápido.

-¡Donnie… Donnie! –le dijo cuando el otro aumentó el ritmo.

-No aprietes, no te tenses, dsifrutalo Mike –Incluso lo estaba masturbando.

Luego mike comenzó incluso a hacerle a Leo un sexo oral.

Tiempo después Donnie dio un grito y se vació dentro de su hermano.

-¿No quieres probarlo un poco Leo? Mike es muy estrecho y cálido.

Leo sonrió un poco y cambió posiciones con Donnie.

Mike se sentía en el paraiso y leo entraba y salía de él.

-¡Voy a correrme! –gritó de repente el más joven de los tres y Leo antes de ques evieniera salió de él.

-Hazlo tu Donnie –Donatello de nuevo penetró a su hermano menor y de nuevo Mike le dio sexo oral a Leo.

De un momento a otro los tres se unieron en un grito y explotaron al mismo tiempo y terminaron desplomados en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, las pupilas dilatadas y los cuerpos sudorosos.

-Hay que tomar un baño –leo se sentó para cuando se sintió mejor podemos quedarnos así todo el día, al sensei le daría un infarto si se entera de esto.

-Cierto, aparte oleriamos mal al rato –dijo Mike.

-Si se entera el sensei nos mata. No creo que le agrade mucho el eneterarse que estamos haciendo esto- al oir a Donnie Leo se puso de pie.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo? -Mike siguió a Leo.

-Ok tomemos los tres el baño juntos (Shey se pesca a sus amigas oporque ellas los iban a seguir al baño)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ya la sig es la última relación sexual, donde se agencian a Rapha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Juanis:** no te preocupes, fer no sabe donde vivo jajaja.

**Reki:** Todos quisieramos ser Mikey en ese momento jajaja. Y si es la ultima relacion, pero quedan dos capis mas jejeje.

Babies!!!! .com/art/D-Aww-89958106

.................com/art/TMNT-AU-Leo-tot-113690097

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La ultima relación—Contra raphael...**

Cuando el sensei y Rapha volvieron a casa venían acompañados de Max, quien les había comprado un pastel de chocolate, el cual tomaron con un poco de leche.

Luego Donatello les pidio a sus hermanos que lo siguieran a asu taller, en lo que Winters y el sensei descansaban en la sala.

Ya ahí de nuevo tumbaron las colchonetas y Donnie puso una máquina de ruido blanco para que no entrara ningún sonido al taller y también para que tampoco saliera alguno de ahí

-¿No creeen que el sensei y Max sospechen algo si nos tardamos? –Mike les preguntó a sus hermanos

-No, les puse un somnifero en sus bebidas, no despertarán sino hasta mañana –respondió la tortuga de morado.

Leo estaba de pie y observaba a sus hermanos.

-Bien –dijo de repente y avanzó hacia ellos –Es hora d ecomenzar. Uno de nosotros falta por ser penetrado-Él, Donnie y Mike vieron fijamente a Rapha quien sólo atinó a tragar un poco de saliva. (se refioeren a qu si todo en el fic fuese un sueño y Rapha y Donnie realmente nunca tuvieron relaciones)

_pero…-pero –intentó decir.

-Vamos, no intentaras decirnos que tienes miedo –Donnie se acercó más a él, incluso tu también mereces que te demostremos que te queremos –Donatello le pasó a Rapha la lengua sobre lso labios como si lo estuviera saboreando.

-Haremos que lo disfrutes –Mike le comenzó a besar el cuello.

-¿Y por qué yo y no ustedes?

POrque yo ya penetre a Donnie y a mike, auqnue Donnie hizo primero a mike de él y ahora leonardo avanzó más hacia él…ES hora de hacerte mío –le susurró en el oído y su voz se escucho más sexy que de costumbre (de nuevo las amiguitas de Shey se desmayan) y le pasó la lengua por donde tenía los oídos.

Raphael no pudo evitar estremecerse y Leo le giró el rostro y lo besó al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Aparte –le decía Leo entre beso y beso –No sería justo que tu no disfrutaras del juego que tu mismo iniciaste –la voz del lider de las tortugas parte de sexy y sensual sonaba deliciosamente envenenada.

Raphael estaba atónito, incluso Leonardo era un excelente actor, podía jugar con gran facilidad y ser desde una persona de buenos sentimeintos y entres egundos pasra a ser despiadado y ahora jugaba a ser terriblemente exhitante y deliciosamente provocativo. No había persona que no cayerá en sus encantos y no quisiera pasar alguna noche con él (a proposito ¿quieren que escriba un fic así, donde Leo utiliza sus cualidades y no hay quien se le resista?) (Y estoy ideando otro donde se va casar con Winters jajaja)

Incluso con sólo tronar los dedos tenía al mundo a sus pies.

Leo acostó a Rapha poco a poco sobre una de las colchonetas.

-Rapha –le susurró en el oído –Voy a deborarte por completo –Y sólo dios sabe de donde sacó una botella de vino dulce (era un licor de crema de fresa), el cual destapó y vertío un poco sobre el cuerpo de su hemano.

-"Que peda se va a poner" –dijo Donnie al verlo.

-¿Desde cuando tomas Leo? –le preguntó Mike.

-Ya tiene un tiempo, pero esta es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Rapha no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de su hermano recorriendo su cuerpo y lamiéndolo por todas partes.

-Mike ¿Por qué no viertes un poco del vino sobre Donnie? –Leo se giró a ver a su hermano menor –Tienes 15 años y puedes empezar a aprender a tomar, espués d etodo este vino no es muy fuerte.

-Bueno –Mike se acercó para tomar la botella y luego empotrando a Donatello contra la pared, le comenzó a verter el vino desde el cuello y lso hobros dejando a este correr libermente por su plastrón brazos y piernas y luego al tortuga de anaranjado comenzó a desgustar el vino que había derramado sobre el cuerpo de la tortuga de morado.

Donnie y Rapha ante eso sentían escalofríos plecenteros que les recorrían la piel.

-Tienes que vengarte Mike, ahora es tu turno de penetrarlo.

Mike ahorá abrazó a Donnie y con mucho cuidado lo acostó y Leo llevó a Rapha a la pared, donde lo recargó de espalda y constinuó lamiéndolo y besándolo.

-Leo –suspiró la tortuga de rojo.

Leo sonrio y rapha le quitó la máscara de color azul y Leo le quitó a Rapha la suya. En fin los 4 se quitaron las únicas cosas que cubrían sus cuerpos, desde las máscaras y coderas, hasta lo demás.

La exhitación de Rapha estaba subiendo al tope.

-¿Quieres que pare? –le preguntó Leo.

-No, no quiero que pares –le respondió con la voz entrecortada y Leo le sonrió calidamente.

Mike y Leo continuaropn acariciando y besando los cuerpos de sus hermanos por cada rincon hasta que alcanzaron sus objetivos. Que sus miembros fueran liberados.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar con los miembros de sus hermanos ya fueran con sus manos o sus bocas y Leo preparaba a Rapha más que nada ya que sería su primera intromisión.

Cuando ambas tortugas estuvieron listas (y se vaciaron en las bocas de sus hermanos) Mike le subió a Donnie un poco las piernas sobre sus hombros y Leo hizo que las piernas de Raphael le rodearan la cadera y así de pie comenzó a adentrarse en él.

Al ser su primera vez, Rapha sntía molestías y cuando leo lo bajó bruscamente tomándole la cadera, no pudo evitar un grito cuando lo penetró hasta el fonfo, incluso algunas gotas de sangre salieron de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Raph, sé que te ha dolido pero pronto pasará.

Y así fue y el taller pronto se llenó de gritos y gemidos de placer.

Luego mike y Donnie penetraron por turnos a Rapha y leugo les toco ser a ellso la comidilla de aquella orgía y finalmente le tocó el turno a Leo, el de encontrarse entre lso brazos ys er penetrado `por cada uno de sus hermanos, hasta que todos termionaron rendidos, y al botella de licor aventada por ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

continuará..

El ultimo Capi y elsensei se entera de lo que andaban haciendo sus tortuguitas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reki:** Leo se puede hacer más irresistible de lo que es?????

**Crazy:** puers ya no hay más en este fic de situaciones sexuiales, pero si una gran regañiza.

**Juanis:** Si, a Fer le costará trabajo encontrarme jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

**Ultimo capítulo. El ragaño de Splinter **

(Nota aclaratoria) este capi es confuso, ya que eralmente cuando Shredder viola a Leo, este ya no iba a ser virgen, por los jueguitos con sus hermanos. inlsuo sus hermanitos iban a tener futuro, peor que todos eran unios genios. Rapha trabajaría para el pentágono, Donnie para la NASA y Mike en disney y Leo si se iba a londres… Winters era el que les había conseguido loe trabajos)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winters y Splinter amanecieron al día siguiente en la sala y sin saber que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Max se tocó la cabeza.

-¡Niños! –su sensei los llamó, pero ellos no oían nada en el taller por al máquina de ruido blanco que Donnie había puesto.

-Será mejor buscarlos –Winters se puso de pie.

-Espero que nos e les haya ocurrido salir –pero lo que Splinter pensaba no era nada compaeado a lo que en realidad se encontraría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mike fue el primero de los 4 en despertar.

-"Ay mi cabecita que mal me siento" –se sentía mareado –"Y iag, estoy pegajoso" –de repente le dieron ganas de ir a cantar Oaxaca al baño y se metió en el de Donnie.

Estuvo ahí un buen rato.

-"Que puntadas tiene Leo" –pensó –"Creo que a esto es a lo que llaman cruda".

SE lavo un poco al boca y luego salió por un vaso de leche, pero como se tambaleaba se iba agarrando de las paredes.

-¡Miguel Ángel! –ante ese grito el chico sintió que la tierra lo tragaba y se giró a ver a su amestro, quien lo veía incrédulamente.

-Sensei dijo él y el viejo con sosrpresa aspiró un poco de Alcohol que salió de la boca de su tortuga.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo? –intentó sonar tranquilo, pero se le veía sumamente molesto.

-Ahorita no me regañe sensei, me dule la cabeza y quiero un poco de leche.

El maestro ya no le dijo nada y suspirando (y bastante molesto) se dirigió al taller de Donatello y lo que vio ahí case le hace morirse.

-¡Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello! ¡¿qué significa esto?! –los gres estaban dormidos en el piso, con los cuerpos sudorosos, llenos de licor y de semen. la botella de vino vacia estaba tirada a un lado de ellos.

Los tres despertaron pesdadamente y emitiendo un quejido se tocaron las cabezas.

-Creo que estoy crudo –dijo Donatello.

-Estamos, dijo el otro –le respondió Rapha –los tres abrieron los ojos y no sabían ni donde estaban.

-Debiste advertirnos sobre esto Leo –Donnie se apoyó en la pared que tenía a lado para poder ponerse de pie.

-Creo que oí la voz del sen… -Y no era su imaginación, Leose puso palido al ver a su amestro más que molesto -¡Sensei! –suficiente para que al borrachera se le bajara.

-¿Quieren explicarme? –ante sonaba tranquilo ellos dabían que estaba furioso.

-Pues verá… -Leo se puso una mano detrás de la nuca.

-¡Su comportamiento ha sido deshonroso, a leguas se ve que no sólo estuvieron bebiendo, sino que mantuvieron hasta relaciones sexuales entre ustedes!

-Sensei yo… -Leo intentó hablar, pero la mirada furiosa de su maestro no se lo permitía.

-He tomado una decisión y créeanme que me duele al igual que a ustedes –saco tres sobres abiertos. –Ustedes tres al igual que su hermano Leonardo tienen futuros prometedores graasia asus inteligencias y dones, irán a diferentes puntos de EUA, pero ahora no pdrán por esto desperdirse entre ustedes, ayq eu hastya lso días señalados permaneceran encerrados en sus cuartos, comeran sin compañía y entrenarán por separado.

-Pero… -Donnie intentó hablar.

-He dicho –dijo su maestro –No estoy nada contento con ustedes. es más desde ahorita no pueden ni dirigirse la palabra. Limpien este lugar –los tres comenzaron a limpiar y se sentían muy tristes, incluso también Mike estaría castigado.

-Todo es mi culpa sensei. Yo empecé con el vino, por favor mis hermanos no tienen la culpa de esto.

-Leo, la culpa es mía, fui yo con inició con las orgías y comenzamos contigo –Raphael se giró a verlo.

-He dicho claramente que no podían hablarn entre ustedes –su maestro los veía fijamnete.

-¿Puedo ir por un poc de Leche? para bajarme la cruda Sensei –pidió Donnie.

-Hasta que terminen de limpiar y he decidido que yo personalmente les llevaré lo que quieran comer hasta sus habitaciones.

-Si sensei –respondieron los tres.

-¡Miguel Ángel! –su maestro le gritó y Winters lo llevó y el pobrecito también tuvo que limpiar y le comunicaron del castigo.

Al terminar de limpiar los 4 fueron encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones y todos sus formas de comunicación se las quedó su maestro.

-Sr Winters, de verdad siento que haya sido espectador de esto. pero ni yo mismo me explico el porque mis tortugas se han comportado de una forma tan denigrante.

-Quizás lo hayan aprendido en la calle –dijo Winters –salende noche y es probable que Rapha y los demás se hayan tropezado con algo así.

-Podría serm pero mis niños aún no estaban preparados para tener relaciones, son unos niños apenas.

-Será mejor que me retiré –Max se despidió del viejo maestro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y esto es todo lo que no salio.

¿Quieren que les ponga lo que dijeron lso otros al saber si todo hubiese sido un juego virtual?


End file.
